He's Gone
by avatar-obsessed-98
Summary: Aang dies while fighting the Firelord and everybody is at the funeral. Rated T just in case. Read and Review


Ok these is my 3rd Fanfiction don't be mean please. I got this idea while listening to Just a Dream by Carrie Underwood I don't that song or Avatar the last airbender.

He's Gone

Katara walked down the long path to the coffin passing rows of people looking at me. Katara was the first person in the long line of people going to see the coffin which held the almighty Avatar Aang who died fighting the Firelord Ozai. She remembered exactly what happened,

_Flashback to two days before._

_Katara and Zuko were relaxing after defeating Azula and were just waiting for Aang, Sokka, Suki, and Toph to get back._

"_Katara I see an airship." Zuko said._

_Katara jumped up and watched as it landed and ran over to meet everybody but stopped short by all the grave looks on everybody's faces. Katara knew what it meant and dropped to her knees._

"_NO NOT AANG." She screamed at the top of her lungs._

_Suki came over to comfort Katara as Sokka got the body of Aang out of the airship. Katara grabbed Sokka's arm and pulled him down to her,_

"_Did he win?" Katara's voice was still cracking as she spoke. Sokka shook his head and kept walking Aang's pale face hung over his arm very carefully. Katara started to cry again._

_Present_

_Katara had made it to the coffin and was looking down at Aang she went down to her knees completely unaware of everybody staring at her. Katara started to cry again and whispered into the coffin,_

"_I love you I'm just sorry it took this long to realize it, but don't worry we won't be apart for to long I promise." Katara said as she moved away from the coffin to let everybody else see Aang. _

_Katara was soon joined by the rest of Aang's closes friend. As soon as everybody had finished paying their respects Katara stepped forward to talk about Aang. It was decided that she would talk because Aang was closes to Aang. Everybody turned silent as Katara scanned the crowd, there were a lot of people that didn't seem that upset people they didn't even know that were just there for publicity. Katara started to talk,_

"_The man that lays before me was the best friend a girl could every ask for. He was strong, dependable, sweet, and the love of my life." Everybody seemed shocked but Katara just kept talking. "He died fighting the Firelord and brought peace to the world. He was nice and tried to avoid hurting anybody and cared about everybody and I promise you we will miss you and must of us will have trouble moving on without him." Katara finished talking and walked over to Aang's coffin one last time._

_Katara got something from her robe and her friend's caught a glimpse of an Air Nomad necklace before Katara put it in Aang's coffin. Katara was just about to turn away when she thought again and reached up towards her necklace and untied it and placed it in Aang's coffin before she turned away. She walked over to Sokka as he put his arm around her shoulder as she started to cry again. Earthbenders put Aang in his grave and sealed it up. Later that day the Gaang were sitting around a table drinking tea._

"_I can't believe he's gone." Toph said her blind eyes downcast._

"_I know." Sokka said._

_Katara stood up and started walking towards the door._

"_Where are you going sis?" Sokka questioned._

"_To Aang's grave, nobody follow me." Katara replied as she walked out the door._

"_What's with her?" Zuko said._

"_I don't know lets follow her." Toph suggested._

_Everybody got up and started following Katara._

_With Katara_

_Katara had made it to Aang's grave and was sitting in front of it. She knew what she had to do. She gathered moisture from the air and made a ice knife. Katara let the knife ligger above her wrist before she slit her wrist. Blood immediately oozed out and but before she dropped she whispered, "I told you we would be together."_

_A few days later they held Katara's funeral and buried her right next to Aang and from above to spirits meant each other once again._

_______________________________________________________________________________________

_Did you like it. I'm sorry it was so sad but I couldn't help it. Did you expect Katara to kill her self tell me yes or no in your reviews. And I would like to thank arizony for all of his surport._

_Read and Review_

_avatar-obsesses-98_


End file.
